Portal Master Porky
Porky Minch, also known as Portal Master Porky, or Proky, was the commander of the Pigmask Army and the owner of three evil Skylanders to rival Drago, Ridley, and the Ultimate Chimera . Despite the fact he time traveled a lot and was thousands of years old, he was incredibly immature. He was friends with Portal Master Evil. He wanted to own Sparky. History Attempting to go back in time to get out of the Absolutely Safe Capsule shortly after Claus got to Skylands, Porky did get out of the tiny capsule, but he didn't go back in time. Instead, he found himself in Skylands. He attacked multiple villages as revenge, but before he could be found by the Skylanders, he retreated deep into a hidden forest. In the forest he found a helpless wolf that was dying, a cruel Umbreon that attacked other creatures in the area for fun, and Mother Brain. Out of boredom and anger, he turned the dying wolf into a cruel cyborg chimera, gave the Umbreon equipment, and he hypnotized Mother Brain. These creatures became his "Skylanders", as he likes to call them, since they are all not actually Skylanders and more like servants. Later, he was killed by Riverik. Appearances Skylanders Portal Master Legends Porky is the second antagonist in The first Story the Twisted Gear. He works with Evil to pull out the twisted gear, They both gotten its power. Then Porky gotten a Boo-boo, and called his Skylanders. "Skylanders" *Darkhowl (main Skylander) *Mother Brain (deceased) *Noctisark Gallery Porky is a watermelon and I hate him.jpg Absolutely_Safe_Capsule_1.png|The Absolutely Safe Capsule Porky.jpg Quotes Other quotes *''"You will soon see the power of Porky Minch!"'' *''"Oh, I just helped a universal cosmic destroyer, built an army, and nearly destroyed a world... Yeah, I'm awesome!"'' Trivia *Each one of Porky's Skylanders was like a counterpart of one of Claus' Skylanders. Darkhowl rivals the Ultimate Chimera when it comes to being a chimera, Mother Brain rivaled Ridley when it came to being a Metroid Skylander before she died, and Noctisark rivals Drago when it comes to being a Pokemon. *Claus created a story about Porky that became a major Skylands meme. It goes like: lazt nigt i ordurd a pizzua and wen it cam it wuz KULD!!!!! so i gav it 2 porkee and he ate it and he dyed :( *Porky Minch was allergic to pineapple. *A group of people on SkylandsART created a shipping called Sporky, which shipped Sparky and Porky. This ship has become a minor meme. **Sparky confirmed this as true, and Porky himself made art of it. *Porky is shown to be working with Vecoline at times. *Porky Minch's favorite book was Turtle Tumble, which he wrote. This story was also in'' A Boring Compilation of Boring Fanfiction. *Porky, along with Fassad, is often used to represent annoying people in Claus and Rayman's lives. *Porky is currently working on a movie based off of Turtle Tumble. Barely any information has been revealed, and it has been in production since 2008, so it might be canceled. **Since Porky is dead, the movie has been canceled. **The movie is supposed to be revived by Portal Master Lucas, in memory of Porky. *Porky was on deviantART under the name of P0RKY-MINCH. *Theme Song *Porky liked to call himself "Grant Ryuka". *Porky was shown to be a talented singer, as he was the lead singer of the band Pigmaskz. *Before he died, Porky's most favorite song in the whole world was Shake It Off by Taylor Swift, and his favorite movie was ''Bee Movie. Category:Crossovers Category:Portal Masters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Claus and his Skylanders Category:Deceased Characters Category:EoP